While the present invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in a hair dressing salon environment and will be particularly described in that connection.
In general modular cabinets are disclosed in Gutmann, Jr., et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,401 granted June 27, 1976 and Canfield, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,022, granted Mar. 21, 1978, and panel assemblies are disclosed in Parenteau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,402, granted Dec. 7, 1976.
In the past, hairdressing salon environments were not generally directed to modular systems, but commonly employed a mirror with a cabinet or vanity located underneath and supporting the mirror. The client sat in front of the mirror while the hairdresser or operator worked behind or next to the client. In this situation, the client was positioned between the hairdressing equipment, storage and work surface. This led to a great deal of wasted motion and time by the operator.
A further development of this system was to provide a free-standing mirror with a cabinet or vanity attached thereto and extending adjacent to the mirror. The cabinet was affixed to the mirror at some desired angle. This provided the tools, storage and work surface adjacent to the operator so that there was a reduction in wasted motion and time since the client did not interfere with the operator. The problem with this arrangement was the inflexibility in changing the position between the vanity and the mirror depending upon the particular layout of the beauty salon or the specific needs of the operator. For example, the operator may require more space between the client's chair and the vanity than could be provided.
This latter described system was useful in beauty salons having particular floor layouts. However, in the situations where a larger number of cabinets and vanities were required, the system did not provide the necessary flexibility. There developed a need to construct the system from modular units which were relatively easy to transport, increase or decrease in size, and capable of using a relatively small floor layout to accomodate a large number of work spaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular cabinet system which substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the described prior art arrangements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved modular cabinet system which allows a number of mirrors and cabinets to be readily joined together.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a modular cabinet system wherein cabinets and associated mirrors may be joined together and facing in opposite directions to provide a large number of discrete work places in a relatively small area.